1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods used in oil and gas drilling operations to diffuse aggregations of lost circulation materials (LCM) which are used to resolve lost circulation and fluid losses, and more particularly to such devices which include elements for breaking down larger masses of LCM during the diffusion step.
2. Prior Art
When drilling oil and gas wells, under proper conditions during the drilling process, drilling fluids and drill cuttings are circulated away from the drill bit into the annulus around the drill stem and brought to the surface. Such drilling fluids are also important for providing hydrostatic pressure to prevent formation fluids from entering into the well bore, keeping the drill bit cool and clean during drilling, and suspending the drill cuttings while drilling is paused and when the drilling assembly is brought in and out of the hole. Because proper circulation is critical to the drilling process, any lost circulation is a significant problem that must be overcome for drilling to recommence.
Lost circulation is the partial or complete loss of drilling fluid or cement slurry to the formation during drilling or cementing operations or both. Lost circulation can be brought on by natural causes, such as naturally fractured formations or unconsolidated zones, or induced causes, such as when the hydrostatic fluid column pressure exceeds the fracture gradient of the formation and the formation pores break down enough to receive (rather than resist) the fluid. When lost circulation occurs, it typically results in the new expenditure of time and mud or cement, adding substantially to the overall cost of a well.
The consequences of lost circulation can be as little as the loss of a few dollars of drilling fluid, or as disastrous as a blowout and loss of life. If the amount of fluid in the wellbore drops due to lost circulation (or any other reason), hydrostatic pressure is reduced, which can allow a gas or fluid which is under a higher pressure than the reduced hydrostatic pressure to flow into the wellbore. Another consequence of lost circulation is dry drilling. Dry drilling occurs when fluid is completely lost from the well bore without actual drilling coming to a stop. The effects of dry drilling range from as minor as destroying a bit to as serious as major damage to the wellbore requiring a new well to be drilled. Dry drilling can also cause severe damage to the drill string, including snapping the pipe, and the drilling rig itself.
Lost circulation material (LCM) is the collective term for substances added to drilling fluids when drilling fluids are being lost to the formations downhole. Commonly used LCM types include fibrous (cedar bark, shredded cane stalks, mineral fiber and hair), flaky (mica flakes and pieces of plastic or cellophane sheeting) or granular (ground and sized limestone or marble, wood, nut hulls, Formica, corncobs and cotton hulls). The LCM, in combination with other fluids with increased viscosity, are used to fill fractures and heal the loss zone quickly.
As the LCM is delivered to the loss zone, accumulations and aggregations of the LCM can occur which may obstruct the necessary flow of fluids to the site. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent such obstructions by diffusing such aggregations or “clumps” as early and as quickly as possible. Given the nature of some types of LCM and their tendency to aggregate into such clumps, one solution is to cause such clumps to contact blades or cutters placed into the fluid path, but while not substantially decreasing the proper fluid flow during the healing process of the loss zone.